Little Lily McTooth
by Alicia Jewel
Summary: New summary! Genres changed! Little Lily McTooth moves into a new neighborhood, where she meets Jenny and her brother, Jacob. Soon, Lily and Jenny are captured, and Jacob has to save them with the help of a new friend.
1. At Least There's Still Hope

Disclaimer: Let's face it, I don't own Toontown and never will. But I do own Little Lily McTooth, Princess Melody Featherwoof, Jennifer and Jacob Orangecarrot, and all my other non-original characters. If you want your character to be in the story, let me know and I'll put him/her in. Don't worry, I'll give you credit! Little Lily McTooth and Princess Melody Featherwoof are my characters on Toontown, though Lily is my main character.

**Chapter 1: At Least There's Hope**

In an empty neighborhood in Toontown, a lone rabbit carried boxes and furniture into her new estate. Her old house had been burned down by Cogs, along with the rest of the neighborhood, and she was forced to move to another neighborhood.

Little Lily McTooth was a medium-sized, lavender-colored rabbit with a purple top with dark purple hearts and a pair of blue shorts that went about down to just above her knees. She was an energetic young rabbit with a lot on her mind. A little mischievous, but overall a nice girl.

She set down a box and opened it up. It was filled with the shirts that she had bought from Clarabelle's Cattlelog recently. Lily put them in her dresser, then went on to the shorts box and did the same thing. She moved her couch in front of her fireplace, and placed her bank in the upper-right corner of her bedroom. Her bed went on the lower-left, and her dresser went on the upper-left corner of the room. She put the two green chairs in her room, and her other two chairs next to the couch.

"Just a temporary arrangement," Lily whispered to herself as she looked at her house from the living room. It looked okay, but it needed something. Lily couldn't think straight enough to figure out what.

The lavender rabbit walked outside and breathed in some fresh air. She would have to go to Toon HQ soon to get a Toontask for the next frame of her Toon-Up Gag Track. But she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get some fresh air and enjoy her free time away from the Cogs in the street.

Lily shivered thinking of the Cogs. When she was on Barnacle Boulevard with a red mouse named Baby Squeakus, they had approached a Cog building where three Toons wanted help taking it over. Lily had told Squeakus to go, so she did. After all, Squeakus was stronger than her. Lily stood outside the two-story building, waiting for her new friend to come out.

She never did.

When the other three Toons came out of the building, they brought the bad news that Squeakus had been kidnaped by the Cogs and was being held under lock and key. Lily swore revenge against the Cogs and that she would rescue here friend.

Just that memory put the painful image of her old neighborhood burning down. The image was still clear in her mind. The Cogs had flown into her neighborhood carrying matches. They set her house on fire first. Lily had run out of the house, screaming for help. Her red Doodle, Baby, was running too. Baby was burned to death by the fire. Lily had made it to a nearby concealed location, but her neighbors had been kidnaped by the Cogs and taken away.

Now, Lily cried into her hands, losing more Laff Points than she could count all four paws. She missed her friends. Everyone that she cared about was either in chains or dead. Lily sniffed. "At least there's hope," she whispered. "I can rescue my friends from the Cogs, and I can buy a new Doodle, but my parents..." She began crying again. Her parents had bravely gone into the Sellbot H.Q., but never came out. During another invasion, there was a report that Lily's parents' dead bodies had been found on the ground. "Why me?" Lily whispered. "Why always me?" Her Laff Points went down to zero. Lily warped to the Playground to collect some ice cream cones and buy a Doodle. Before she warped, four words escaped her lips: "At least there's hope."

When Lily got to the playground, she noticed an ice cream cone straight in front of her. She slowly walked up to it, not having the energy to run, and grabbed it. Some of her Laff Points were restored. She smiled and went to the Pet Shop. When she entered the yellow building, she approached a clerk behind the counter.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, I'd like to buy a Doodle," Lily replied.

"You name, please?" the clerk asked.

"Little Lily McTooth," Lily answered.

The clerk typed some things into the computer. "Ok, come back here and sample our Doodles." She opened a swinging door next to the counter. Lily walked in and headed to the room labeled "Doodle Room." "Boys are on the left, girls are on the right," the clerk explained as she followed Lily into the Doodle Room.

Lily walked in to the sound of several squeaking Doodles in cages. Lily browsed through the girl Doodles until she saw a blue one with a feathery tail. The Doodle smiled at Lily and licked her hand through the cage. Lily laughed, and some Laff Points were restored. "I'll take this one," Lily said.

The clerk unlocked the Doodle's cage and gave her to Lily to hold. "What would you like to name her?" she asked as she walked to the computer, followed by Lily.

Lily looked at the Doodle and her joyful expression. "Happy," Lily finally said. "Her name is Happy."

The clerk nodded and typed in the Doodle's name on the computer. "Okay, be sure to take care of your new friend!"

Lily paid the clerk 217 Jellybeans and thanked her. She walked outside and pet her new Doodle.

"At least there's still hope."

_To be continued..._

_Well, what do ya think? My first Toontown story, please no flames! And I won't go on without at least one review!_


	2. Jump, Happy, Jump! Part I

_WHOA! I got two reviews in less than 24 hours! Coolness! Anyway, now it's time to respond to the reviews:_

_**Toonbender3947: **I read your story. It's really good. Keep it up!_

_**Auronius: **Um... What is wrong with you, exactly?_

_And now for the seemingly pointless (and very, very short) chapter:_

**Chapter 2: Jump Happy, Jump! Part I**

"Come on Happy, jump!" Lily commanded.

Happy sat there, a confused look on her face.

Lily sighed. "Happy, do what I do. Jump!" Lily jumped up into the air.

Happy just sat there, panting and smiling.

"Oh, for the love of Mickey Mouse..." Lily groaned. "Jump!"

Nothing.

"Jump!"

Nothing.

"Jump!"

Nothing.

Lily sighed. It was pointless to try and teach a Doodle to jump by just saying it over and over and over again. Then she got an idea. She held up a Jellybean. "If you jump, I'll give you this Jellybean."

Happy looked at the Jellybean with wide eyes. She panted, but found an ice cream cone by the pond and ate it instead.

Lily growled and threw the Jellybean into the pond. Happy went in after it. "Gosh, can't I ever teach a new Doodle an old trick?" She stomped the ground and went into her house, slamming the door behind her.

When Happy climbed out of the water, she walked up to Lily's door and squeaked. Finally, she started jumping up and down.

_To be continued..._

_Pointless, you say? WRONG! This chapter does have something to do with the story later on. Anyway, like last time, I won't go on without at least one review._


	3. Jenny and Jacob

_And, yet again, I get a review in less than 24 hours! Here goes:_

_**Toonbender3947: **Ok, e-mail me the details (like what species she is, her outfit) and I'll put her in a future chapter._

_And now, time for chapter 3!_

**Chapter 3: Jenny and Jacob**

Lily was in battle with a Flunky on Silly Street. Her Toontask was to defeat two Flunkies, and then she would get the next frame of her Toon-Up Gag Track. This one was almost down, but Lily only had one Cupcake left, and her Laff Meter was going down fast. Lily threw the Cupcake at the Flunky, but the Cog swiftly dodged it.

"The management is not responsible for lost items," the Flunky teased, using his Pickpocket move on Lily.

"I'm in so much trouble..." Lily whimpered. "HELP!"

Suddenly, a sky blue dog wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans ran into the battle. "Hang on, I've got this!" He used his own Cupcake on the Cog, and it exploded in an instant. Lily and the dog started dancing for a minute or so.

"Wow, thanks!" Lily said after they had finished dancing. "If you hadn't come in with your Cupcake, I'd be dead by now! Or just sad..."

"No problem," the dog barked. "I'm Floppy Ears, but you can call me Floppy."

Lily smiled. "My name's Little Lily McTooth, but just call me Lily." Floppy smiled. "So, Floppy, wanna come to my house?"

Floppy frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to take care of some family business."

"I understand," Lily said, though she was disappointed that she had just lost the chance to make a real good friend. She wondered if she'd ever see him again. "I guess I'd better be going, too. Bye." Lily pulled out a hole from her pocket and warped home, not bothering to let Floppy say good-bye.

* * *

When Lily arrived at het house, Happy was standing by the road, squeaking her head off. "Happy, what's wrong?" Lily asked. She picked up her Doodle and watched the road. She was about to go in when a moving truck came down the road. When it parked next to the empty house next to Lily's, two orange rabbits, one tall and one about Lily's size, jumped out and looked at their new house.

"Well, this is it, Jennifer," the taller, male rabbit said. He was wearing a blue shirt and light blue shorts.

"Cool!" the younger one exclaimed. She was wearing a blue dress that went down just below her knees. "This looks a lot better than our old house!"

Lily walked over to the two rabbits. "Um, hello," she greeted. "I'm Little Lily McTooth. I live next door."

The taller one shook Lily's hand. "Nice to meet you, neighbor! I'm Jacob Orangecarrot, and this is my kid sister, Jennifer."

"Jenny!" the younger rabbit hissed. "Call me Jenny! That's my new nickname, remember?"

Lily laughed. "Nice to meet you, Jenny," she said as Jacob mumbled something about little sisters being a huge pain. "Hey, want some help moving in?"

"Sure!" Jacob replied. "You can carry some boxes inside and place them in our bedroom."

"Okay," Lily said with a smile. She went to the back of the truck and opened it up. Suddenly, something yellow jumped on top of her and started licking her. "Hey! Stop that! It tickles!"

Jenny ran over and picked up the Doodle that had jumped out of the truck. "Feather, what are you doing?" she asked. "You're a crazy-nut, yes you ares!" Jenny began rubbing the Doodle's nose.

Feather was unlike any Doodle Lily had ever seen. She was bright yellow with an upside-down triangle-shaped nose. Her ears were long and bended backwards, touching the back of her head. She had two feathered tails, hence the name Feather.

"Cool Doodle," Lily said.

"Thanks," Jenny laughed. "We found her on the street being attacked by Cogs, and we rescued her and brought her home. We just thought that she was so cute, and she is! Oh, yes you ares! Yes, you ares!"

Lily just smiled. Then she whistled for Happy to come. The energetic blue Doodle ran to Lily's side (she had quietly slipped away to the pond when Lily and the two other rabbits were talking). "Happy, this is Jenny and Jacob and their Doodle, Feather."

Happy panted and walked up to Feather, sniffing her. Feather jumped down to the ground and sniffed Happy. Then, they both started squealing and running around playfully.

"Your Doodle has a lot of energy," Jacob commented. "What's her name?"

"Happy," Lily replied, "because she always so happy. But I can never get her to do a simple jump."

"Feather can play dead," Jenny said.

"Jen, shut it!" Jacob hissed.

"It's okay," Lily reassured. "I'm just not as skilled at training Doodles as my mom was." Lily sniffed. "My parents died in a Sellbot HQ invasion. They were brave Toons."

Happy crawled up to Lily's leg and began rubbing it, whining.

_To be continued..._

_Yeah, I would go on, but there's a big surprise in the next chapter! Not to mention that not much happens in this chapter. (Plus, I've had writer's block for a while now, so I'm surprised I wrote this chapter!) As usual, I need one review to go on!_


	4. Jump, Happy, Jump! Part II

_Yay, I updated!_

_**Toonbender3947 (a.k.a. my ONLY reviewer): **Ok, Trixie is in this chapter! Oh, and can you add Lily in your story? Thanks! Hey, can we set a day and time to meet on Toontown? Let me know the day, time (specify time zone, please), and place (including district) and I'll see if I can make it!_

_Oh, and I have a little something to say to Auronius before I continue: Please stop going around and saying our stories stink. I understand that you don't like Toontown, and I respect your opinion, but it's rude to go around saying someone's stories stink because you don't like their category. Question: Why do you even hang around here if you hate Toontown? I suggest you take your business somewhere else, because we here at the Toontown section of the site don't like it when someone just waltzes in and says their stories stink. Thank you. I've been nice here, but if you're mean to me or a friend one more time, then you'll see my ugly side._

**Chapter 4 - Jump, Happy, Jump! Part II**

The next afternoon, after lunch, Lily and Jenny were battling a level five Pencil Pusher. They hadn't gone into battle on purpose, but by pure accident. They had strayed off the sidewalk and into the street.

"I'm almost out of gags!" Jenny exclaimed. "All I've got left is a Cupcake!"

"Same here!" Lily gasped. _Deja Vu..._ she thought. The cog was on red, and they hoped that a Cupcake would kill him. "Here goes nothing..." Lily whispered as she and Jenny threw the Cupcakes. The cog dodged them easily.

Jenny gasped. "HELP!" she called.

Suddenly, a Cream Pie Slice flew through the air, hitting the cog in the face. It exploded after a few seconds.

Lily spun around to see a short, female, lime green dog standing there. Her shirt was light blue with green stars, and her shorts were navy blue.

"Wow... thanks!" Jenny exclaimed.

"No problem," the dog said. "I'm Trixie MacCrump."

"I'm Little Lily McTooth, and this is my friend, Jenny Orangecarrot," Lily introduced. "Thanks for helping us. We forgot to restock before we came out here!"

Trixie laughed. "I did that once when I was less experienced. It's quite a lesson to learn!"

Jenny smiled. "Hey, do you have a Doodle?" she asked.

"Yeah," Trixie replied. "His name is Taco. He's really cute."

"I have a Doodle named Feather," Jenny announced. "She's very unique, unlike any other ever seen before! And her Doodle's name is Happy. She's cute, but she's not so good with tricks."

"Thanks, Jenny," Lily said sarcastically. Both laughed a little after this. "So, Trixie, wanna come over to our neighborhood? You can bring your Doodle to meet ours."

"And you have to meet Jacob!" Jenny exclaimed. "He's cool!"

"Really?" Trixie asked, a hint of slyness in her voice. "Well, okay. How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds great," Lily said with a smile.

"Okay. Well, I've gotta go now. I'm supposed to be finishing up a Toontask," Trixie explained. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Lily and Jenny called out at the same time as Trixie left.

"Come on, Jenny, let's restock at the Gag Shop," Lily suggested.

"Sounds cool to me!" Jenny said. She pulled a hole out of her pocket. Lily jumped in first, then Jenny.

They arrived outside Goofy's gag Shop. Jenny walked in first, then Lily. They both purchased some gags and went to Silly Street to fight some more cogs.

"HELP!" The cry came from the other end of the street. Lily and Jenny ran to the sound. A pink dog wearing a pink dress stood there, her face twisted in pure terror. "I'm out of gags and low on Laff Points! Please help me!"

"How many times is this gonna happen in a life time?" Lily mumbled.

"Lily, call Happy and have her jump," Jenny suggested.

"Why don't you call Feather?" Lily asked.

"I just checked her stats window," Jenny explained. "She's too tired to do a trick. Please help her, Lily!"

Lily groaned, then sighed. "Okay," she said, shaking. "Happy!" The blue Doodle appeared from a hole in the ground. "Jump!"

Happy stood there for a few moments.

Jenny gasped.

Lily took a few steps backwards.

The pink dog looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Happy just stood there.

Then...

She jumped, refilling the pink dog's laugh points.

"Good girl!" Lily exclaimed.

Jenny finished off the cogs with a Cream Pie Slice. It exploded. The three Toons danced together, earning some skill points.

"Phew... That was too close for comfort," the pink dog sighed. "Thanks!"

"Any time, any time," Lily said, smiling. "I'm Little Lily McTooth, and this is my friend, Jenny Orangecarrot."

The dog bowed. "I'm Princess Melody Featherwoof, but just call me Melody."

Lily smiled. "So, Melody, do you own a Doodle?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I'm saving up," Melody replied. "I liked your Doodle, Lily. I think I'll get a boy one like that."

Jenny laughed. "Yeah, then maybe they'll..."

"JENNY!" Lily laughed. "Don't!"

All three laughed for a little while.

"So, Melody, wanna come over?" Lily asked.

"Okay," Melody replied.

Lily pulled out a hole from her pocket. Jenny and Melody jumped in, then Lily jumped in, too. Before the hole disappeared, two cogs jumped in after them and hid in the bushes...

_To be continued..._

_Surprise! Hehe... Anyway, one review, you know the drill!_


	5. Kidnaped!

_YES! I FINALLY UPDATED! Thanks to Toonbender3947 for reminding me (100 times, in fact)._

**Chapter 5 - Kidnaped!**

Melody appeared from the hole in the ground, then Jenny, then Lily. Happy and Feather came down the road, yapping all the way. Jenny and Lily fed their pets, and Melody scratched them both.

"They are so cute," Melody cooed, patting Happy on the head. "But I've never seen one that looks like Feather before. She must be special."

Lenny smiled. "She is. We found her and adopted her. She's a good girl, yes she is!" She gave Feather a belly scratch.

Melody noticed the pond by Lily's house. "We don't have a pond in our neighborhood," Melody said softly. "Weird."

"Wanna go for a swim?" Lily asked.

Melody shrugged. "I'd hate to be rude, but... Last one there's a stupid Cog!" She ran to the pool with Lily and Jenny on her tail. They all jumped in at the same time, alarming Jacob from inside his house. He looked out the window to see the three girls in the pool.

"What in Toontown?" he muttered, walking outside. "Hey, what are you doing!"

"Swimming, duh!" Jenny replied. "Oh, Jacob, this is Melody, our new friend."

Then Jacob noticed the beautiful dog in the pond. He got in the water and floated next to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, taking her paw.

Melody kissed Jacob's paw. "The pleasure is all mine," she giggled with a blush.

"Oh, barf!" Jenny gagged.

"Shut up, will ya?" Jacob growled. Melody laughed and kissed his paw again.

The two Cogs that had jumped into the hold were watching the Toons from the bushes.

"Shall we go inside and leave these two children to play?" Jacob asked Melody.

"Gladly," Melody replied as the climbed out of the water. "I'm gonna keep your brother entertained, ok?"

"Sure," Lily replied. "Go on ahead!" Melody smiled and left. "Go on ahead and do stuff that would make us barf otherwise."

Jenny and Lily laughed as the Cogs advanced. The two Headhunters laughed evilly and slowly moved their bush towards the two rabbits. When the time was right, propellers came from their heads, and they flew towards the playing rabbits.

Meanwhile, inside, Jacob and Melody were sitting on the couch. They smiled at each other and leaned in closer. They were about to kiss when...

"AIEEEEE! JACOB!"

Jacob and Melody jumped up and ran outside. Two Headhunters were carrying Lily and Jenny in mid-air. "Targets have been captured," one of them said.

"Let my sister and her friend go!" Jacob commanded.

"I'd rather have a pie thrown in my face," the other Headhunter commented with a laugh.

Jacob got out a pie and threw it at the Headhunter. It missed, hitting Lily on the face. "Hey!" Lily called.

"We don't have time for this," the Headhunter said. "Good-bye, Toon!" They both laughed evilly and carried off Lily and Jenny.

"Jacob, help!" they both called.

"JENNY! LILY!" Jacob screamed.

The two Cogs carried the screaming rabbits over Toontown Central, where Purr Ower the newscaster just happened to be doing a story on the Trolley breaking down. The pink cat, along with several others, noticed the two Cogs carrying the two bunnies. The cameraman pointed the camera up until the two Cogs were out of site.

"You saw it here first, folks!" Purr broadcasted into the camera. "Seconds ago, two Toontown residents were being carried off by a couple of Cogs. There had been sightings of Cogs entering areas outside the streets, but this has never happened before. If anyone has any information on the two Toons being taken away, please contact the Purr Ower News Office in Toontown Central with your information. Stay tuned for more breaking news stories brought to you by Purr Ower on the hour."

_To be continued..._

_Hehe... The Purr Ower pun was created by me and was inspired by my Toon, Purr. Anyway, one review!_


	6. Purr Ower's Newscast

_Cool, update already! And without a review!_

_Enjoy this next chapter:_

**Chapter 6 - Purr Ower's Newscast**

Jenny and Lily were thrown into the same prison cell and were forced to hang by their wrists. Jenny kicked for a little while, but she finally stopped after a few minutes.

"Great, just great..." Lily muttered. "My life's bad enough as it is, but now I have to spend the rest of my life in chains!"

"Jacob will save us," Jenny reassured. "He's stronger than both of us put together. I hope..."

Lily sighed and tried to relax. Her arms were already aching from hanging from the chains. "Do you think they'll come soon?" Lily whispered.

"Of course they will," Jenny replied. "Jacob's my big brother. He cares about me." Lily smiled and looked up. "I hope..." Jenny whispered.

* * *

Jacob and Melody ran to Toontown Central, where Purr Ower was about to go live. "PURR!" Jacob called.

Purr looked at the rabbit and the pink dog standing next to him. "Can I help you two?" she asked.

"We know who those girls are!" Melody panted.

Purr looked at the cameraman. "Jack, get ready to go live," she commanded. The dog working the camera gave her a thumbs-up before saying, "And we're live in 3, 2, 1..."

Purr looked into the camera. "Good afternoon, Toontown citizens. As you recently saw, two rabbits were being carried off by a couple of Headhunters. I'm here with these two who know the two girls. Sir, madam, could you please tell me your names?"

"I'm Jacob Orangecarrot, and this is Melody," Jacob replied.

"I see," Purr said. "Now, could you please tell us who those two Toons are?"

Melody spoke up first, "They're my new friends, Little Lily McTooth and Jenny Orangecarrot."

"Do you have any idea as to where they might be locked up?" Purr asked.

"We think they might have taken them to Sellbot HQ," Jacob explained. "We don't know what they want with them, but if anyone out there is willing to go with us to save them, meet at the Sellbot HQ as soon as possible!"

The camera pointed to Purr. "Well, you heard them, folks! Meet at the Sellbot HQ if you're brave enough to rescue the two Toons!" A card was passed to Purr from off-screen. The cat read it and gasped. "This just in: a young dog by the name of Trixie MacCrump has recently gone missing from her home! If you know the whereabouts of this dog, please contact us at once! Stay tuned for our interview with Flippy of Toontown Central next hour. This has been Purr Ower on the hour!"

"And cut!" the cameraman commanded. "Great job, Purr! You'd better get ready for your interview."

"Ok," Purr replied. She turned to Melody and Jacob. "Thank you for your information, guys. My interview with Flippy is my last newscast for the day, so I'll come with you to save your friends."

"Thanks, Purr," Jacob said. "We'll need all the help we can get if we're gonna rescue them."

_To be continued..._

_You know the drill, one review! And for those of you who like Purr, she's gonna have her own fanfic. It's like this one from her point of view._

_Next chapter preview:_

_Lily stood afraid in the dark cell. "Hello?" she called. "Hello?"_

"_Hold your horses, I'm lighting the candle," said a familiar voice. A candle was lit in the center of the small cell, and a green dog sat there._

"_Trixie?" Lily gasped. "What is this place?"_

"_Allow my new friend, Baby Squeakus, to explain," Trixie said._

_A small, red mouse came from the shadows of the cell and looked up at Lily. "L-Lily?" she stuttered._

"_Squeakus?" Lily asked._

_Please review and be patient. My Internet has been going up and down all flippin' week! (Slams head into desk.) And, yes, Trixie is returning. Thanks for letting me use her, Toonbender!_


	7. Old Friends

_Yay! New chappie!_

_**Toonbender: **LOL! You crack me up! As usual, thanks for your support throughout the story!_

_**Sami: **YAY! Someone besides Toonbender reviewed! Thanks a million!_

**Chapter 7 - Old Friends**

Lily sighed and hung her head for the fifth time in two minutes. She had long given up hope of being rescued. "We'll never get out of here..." she muttered.

"Of course we will," Jenny whispered. Unlike Lily, she still had some hope of being rescued. "It's only been a few minutes."

"It feels like it's been forever..." Lily sighed.

"You just have to have some patience," Jenny said, a little louder than before. "They'll come. I'll bet they're on their way right now with some others to help them."

Lily smiled slightly. "I guess you're right. Thanks for cheering me up, Jenny."

"Anytime, Lily. Anytime."

A Cold Caller walked in and looked at the two prisoners. "Both of you, shut up!" he commanded.

"Why don't you make us?" Lily taunted.

"Lily..." Jenny hissed.

"Because if you don't, the V.P. will get you into so much trouble, you'll WISH you could be locked up here for the rest of your life," the Cold Caller replied. "Man, that's a mouthful. Wait... Huh?"

"Ha, what can the V.P. do to us that he hasn't done already?" Lily teased.

"Lily, shut up!" Jenny whispered.

"Yes, what CAN I do?"

The Cold Caller turned around to see the V.P. and all his ugliness standing there. "I don't think you understand. You're not the only ones here. There are others in the rooms beyond, but I want you two in here for something special..."

"HA!" Lily laughed. "It doesn't matter, because you're too stupid to do anything to us!" She began laughing uncontrollably.

"LILY! SHUT THE HECK UP!" Jenny shouted.

The V.P. was about to blow a gasket. "TAKE HER TO THE TORTURE CELL!" he ordered a nearby Mingler that had magically appeared at just the right time for the V.P. to boss around.

_(Author's note: I call The Mingler "Mingler" because the "The" part makes no sense. And neither did that sentence...)_

"Yes, sir!" the terrified Mingler responded. The V.P. growled and left the room, followed by the Cold Caller. The Mingler opened the cell door, unchained Lily, and took her wrists.

"Hey, let me go!" Lily shouted. _Mental note: Don't make fun of the V.P. Or anyone else, for that matter._

The Mingler dragged Lily out of the room. Jenny screamed to let her go, but her cries were in vein.

Lily was gone.

* * *

Jacob and Melody stood outside the entrance to Sellbot HQ, waiting for anyone who had watched Purr's newscast. "Do you think anyone watched the news?" Melody asked.

"Melody, _everybody_ watches Purr Ower on the Hour," Jacob replied. "I think they heard."

"Good point, Melody," Jacob commented. "Good point."

Melody looked out at the street to see Purr and her new cameraman, Floppy the Dog. "Hey, it's Purr!" Melody exclaimed. "Purr, over here!"

Purr and Floppy stopped next to Jacob and Melody. "Hey, you two!" she greeted. "Has anyone else come yet?"

"Not yet," Jacob replied. "You're the first ones besides us. We'll need four more Toons if we're gonna rescue Lily."

"I noticed," Purr commented. "I hope Apple comes."

"Who's Apple?" Melody asked.

"She's the new Pet Shop Clerk, and one of my friends," Purr replied. "She said she'd see what she could do."

"I hope someone _does _come," Floppy chimed in. "We can't do this alone. We don't even know where they're being held."

"I think I have an idea..." Purr said slyly.

* * *

Lily's hands were cuffed behind her back and her ankles were chained up, as well. The Mingler threw her into a dark cell and closed the metal door, plunging the room into darkness. Lily stood afraid in the dark cell. "Hello?" she called. "Hello?"

"Hold your horses, I'm lighting the candle," said a familiar voice. A candle was lit in the center of the small cell, and a green dog sat there.

"Trixie?" Lily gasped. "What is this place?"

"Allow my new friend, Baby Squeakus, to explain," Trixie said.

A small, red mouse came from the shadows of the cell and looked up at Lily. "L-Lily?" she stuttered.

"Squeakus?" Lily asked.

"LILY!" Squeakus cried, running up to greet her old friend. "I would hug you, but as you can see, my hands are kinda behind my back."

"Mine, too," Lily sighed. "Hey, Trixie, how did you light the candle when your hands were behind my back."

Trixie held up her hands. "My cuffs came off, and the VP didn't bother to order anyone to get new ones to put on me. Thank goodness for laziness, huh?"

Lily laughed softly. "Well, I'm glad that the VP finally messed up," she commented. She paused for a few minutes and sighed. "So, Squeakus, what is this place?"

Squeakus frowned. "This is the cell where they hold all the Toons that are about to be punished for breaking a rule. I come in here everyday on purpose to see what's been happening."

Lily's eyes were wide. "That's so brave," she whispered through her tears. "What did you two do?"

"I actually broke out of my cell," Trixie replied. "And I almost made it out, too!"

"Trixie, please don't start this again," Squeakus whispered. "Anyway, I purposely talked back to a Cold Caller. Big whoop. What about you?"

Lily shuffled her feet. "I kinda insulted someone..." she said softly.

"Well, that's not so bad," Squeakus said. "As long as it was a low-level Cog, then you should be fine. Who was it? A Cold Caller?"

"ItwastheV.P.," Lily squeaked all in one word.

Trixie gasped as Squeakus backed up. "Oh, my word, Lily," Squeakus whimpered. "That means that you'll get horrible punishment!"

Lily groaned and began to cry. "Great. I'm gonna die in this stupid place and..."

Squeakus stopped Lily in mid-sentence. "Lily, it won't be all that bad. After all, this is only your first offense. Multiple-offenders like me get severely tortured. You have nothing to worry about." The small mouse swallowed a lump in her throat. "I hope..."

Lily groaned once more and sat down on the floor, afraid of what was to come.

_To be continued..._

_Yep, I finally wrote! There's a huge surprise in the next chapter: Chapter 8 - Cog Court. Please review!_


End file.
